


Night of Lights

by VenusSaturn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, Saphael
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusSaturn/pseuds/VenusSaturn
Summary: Simon sempre foi um bom amigo, isso não havia como negar, e por mais que um dia foi apaixonado por Clary, não queria ver a amiga sofrendo por amor. Então como a boa pessoa que e, foi ajudar a amiga e a consolar. E foi isso que fez, só não imaginava que Clary acabaria o levando a outro lugar. E quando voltasse lá ele iria ser surpreendido por quem acabara encontrando e o levando.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Simon Lewis & Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago





	Night of Lights

Clary é uma pessoa muito importante na vida de Simon, ela sempre foi sua amiga, sempre estiveram juntos desde pequenos, acompanharam a vida um do outro, Clary sempre esteve lá quando ele precisou, seja por coisas pequenas ou ate mesmo no dia da morte de seu pai, o importante era que ela nunca ou deixou.  
Porem em algum momento, deixou de ser amizade para Simon, não sabia explicar quando tudo começou a mudar, o sentimento de amizade deixou de existir e foi substituído por paixão, passou a amar Clary de uma forma romântica. Com o tempo em sua própria cabeça ele acreditava que em algum dia, Clary perceberá que também tinha sentimentos pelo amigo e eles finalmente ficariam juntos, porem esse momento nunca aconteceu.  
Ao invés de seus sonhos, Clary foi se apaixonar por um loiro tatuado metido a guerreiro caçador das sombras, Jace. Simon o odiava, mas não era pela sua pessoa, e sim porque Jace destruiu todo o mundinho imaginário que ele havia criado. O dia que Simon viu a amiga aos beijos com o caçador das sombras, seu mundo inteiro se desmanchou, as flores murcharam e o coração se quebrou, ficou arrasado, devastado se trancou em seu quarto e passou o dia inteiro em seu quarto, chorando e se negando do que viu, estava ferido. Clary tentou se comunicar com ele, foi em sua casa, mas ignorou toda qualquer tentativa da garota de falar consigo.  
Mesmo depois de tudo, ele nunca abandonou Clary, porque isso era tudo que ele tinha, havia dedicado a vida para a garota, e não fazia mais sentido abandonar tudo, por mais que não fosse real, e ele sabia que não é, reconstruir uma nova vida, após tanto envolvimento parecia inconveniente. Os amigos caçadores das sombras de Clary o avisaram o quão era perigoso para ele, que era um simples mundano, e mesmo com medo ele fez, totalmente inconsequente do preço que pagaria.  
Como tudo que se faz a que se paga, o seu momento também chegou acabou por se envolver com vampiros, e consequentemente acabou se tornando um deles. O dia que ressurgiu dos mortos, foi um panico para si, ainda se lembrava da textura da terra, e do quão doce o sangue pareia quando bebeu pela primeira vez. Sua vida foi virada de cabeça para baixo, e por mais ruim que possa parecer, hoje ele entende que foi necessário passar por tudo isso para ver um novo sentido para si, recomeçou tudo de novo, e dessa vez sem todo qualquer sentimento amoroso por Clary.  
Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ele continuou sendo amigo de Clary, estava tão bem com tudo isso que agora se encontrava no quarto da amiga no instituto, por mais que fosse proibido sua entrada ali, Clary chorava em seus braços, reclamando de Jace que aparentemente havia traído seus sentimentos.  
— Sabe Simon, você se dedica a um relacionando a alguém, e sabe como ele retribui tudo isso? Te traindo, como que pude ser tão otária? — dizia Clary revoltada, havia raiva e tristeza em sua voz.  
— Sim, Clary, eu entendo o que quer dizer, ele não te merece, você precisa superar isso. — disse Simon olhando para os lados, recordando de seu passado.  
Clary era definitivamente, doida de apaixonada por Jace, a relação deles sempre foi bem conturbada, mas Clary nunca esperaria uma traição vindo do caçador.  
— Quer saber, você tem razão, eu não vou fica aqui chorando por ele ser um irresponsável — disse Clary desfazendo o abraço com Simon, e enxugando suas lagrimas.  
Se levantou e foi ate o guarda-roupa retirando de lá peças de roupas e colocando sobre a cama.  
— Clary o que você está tramando? — disse Simon preocupado  
— Nada de mais Simon, só daremos uma saidinha para se divertir — Disse Clary. —, vermelho ou preto?  
— Vermelho, combina mais com seu cabelo. — disse Simon ajudando a amiga escolher o vestido. —, tem certeza disso? Se precisarem de você aqui? Aparecer um demônio ou coisa do tipo.  
— Eles não vão precisar de mim, ele tem Jace, e se precisarem estarei ocupada de mais me divertindo — disse Clary andando ato o banheiro de seu quarto.  
— Mesmo assim, não acredito que seja uma boa ideia. — disse Simon, não obteve resposta da amiga, ficou sentando em sua cama esperando Clary sair do banheiro.  
— A Simon, por favor, faz tempo que não saímos juntos, você fica todo envolvido com Raphael que eu to ate suspeitando — disse Clary saindo do banheiro, colocando um par de brincos em sua orelha.  
Clary anda ao encontro de Simon, ficando de costas para ele para que subisse o zíper de seu vestido.  
— Está bem, você me convenceu — disse Simon, não queria brigar com a amiga.  
— Você e maravilhoso Simon — disse Clary se virando e abraçando o amigo.  
Quando chegaram a Pandemonium, Clary não se segurou e já ate o bar pegando algumas bebidas para ela e Simon, por mais que ele exitasse bebeu junto a amiga, foram tantos que já não se lembava do mundo a volta, via as pessoas dançando coladas a outras, as luzes pareciam tão fascinantes, como se tivesse passando pelo seu corpo. Simon e Clary dançavam loucamente, os problemas já não existia, somente seus corpos dançando ao som alto.  
Dançavam de frente para o outros em total sincronia, juntos causavam certa inveja de algumas pessoas ali, e olhares curiosos.  
Assim que Simon abre os olhos sentindo alguém se tocar, era Clary tentando o dizer algo.  
— Olha para trás, acredito que tem alguém afim de você. — disse Clary sabendo quem o olhava.  
Simon ainda dançando como quem não quer nada, se virando para trás tentando disfarçar para saber quem o tanto encarava, foi quando seus olhos se encontra com os de Raphael. Seu mundo girou e tudo ficou mais lendo, não sabia explicar a força que o atraia ate Raphael, ele sentia algo pelo homem, o atual líder do clã dos vampiros, mas não saberia explicar o que era, pois eles eram muito diferentes e mesmo assim pareciam se atrair, O homem usava calças sociais, junto a sapatos caros, e uma camisa, que apetava bem eu seu corpo deixando em leve destaque os músculos de seu braço e peitoral. Simon queria se perder naquele corpo.  
Dançava olhando fixamente para Raphael, queria o provocar, não sabia o motivo, mas queria seduzir aquele homem e estar entre seus braços. Raphael percebia a provocação, ate tentava resistir, mas cedeu aos encantos de Simon, não era de hoje que sentia atração pelo ex mundano, desda primeira vez que o viu algo o chamou a atenção, e por mais que ocasionalmente Simon fosse um completo tagarela questionando tudo, o que o deixava irritado, ele adorava cuidar dele.  
Raphael andou em passos lentos ao encontro de Simon, desviando ocasionalmente das pessoas que insistiam em atrapalhar o seu caminho, quando chegou perto o suficiente olhando em seus olhos, segurou na cintura de Simon e o puxou para o encontro de seu corpo. Entrou no rito e dançou sensualmente com o garoto, mostrando toda a eroticidade que dois homens poderiam proporcionar, olhava fixamente para ele, viajando na beleza de Simon, olhando para seus lábios e pensando o quão macios e beijáveis eles parecem ser.  
— Eres muy hermoso dançando assim — disse Raphael próximo ao ouvido de Simon, o causando arrepios.  
Beijou abaixo de sua orelha, ouvindo os suspiros do garoto, a tensão sexual era visível para todos que vessem a cena, Clary que havia sido esquecida, estava boque aberta com o que estava vendo, nunca imaginou que Simon sentia atração por outros homens, e por mais que ele e Raphael fosse um pé de guerra, ela sempre suspeitou de algo a mais entre aqueles dois,  
Simon depois de muitos toques, e estar visivelmente destabilizado pelo efeito que aquele homem o causava, levou as mãos ao entrono do pescoço de Raphael e o puxou para um beijo ardente.  
Erótico e sensual era o que representava este momento, a luxúria explicita e o desejo visível os envolvia, fazendo que o mundo afora não existisse mais, que todos em sua volta não passassem de meros fantasmas.  
Não se sabe quanto tempo havia se passado, ambos ficam tão perdidos e entretidos um com outro, que não notaram o tempo passar, seus corpos foram a única companhia um do outro durante toda a noite, já era próximo amanhecer e a ‘boate’ já estava ficando vazia, e eles não poderiam ficar ali mais por muito tempo.  
Raphael ofereceu carona aos amigos que aceitaram de bom grado, no carro Clary estava deitava no bando de trás, quase que desmaiada, enquanto Raphael mantêm uma de suas mãos no volante e a outra segurando a mão de Simon. Durante o percurso ate o instituto nada foi dito, Simon estava envergonhado pela forma romântica que Raphael estava o tratando, só sai de seus pensamentos quando o carro parou em frente ao intitulo.  
— Deixa ela lá que estarei de esperando bem aqui. — disse Raphael olhando para Simon dando-lhe um beijo rápido.  
Simon envergonhado, ajudou a amiga que estava tonta pelo efeito do álcool, a sair do veículo, andaram calmamente para dentro do instituto, precisou segurar Clary, pois ela vivia tropeçando nos próprios pés se desequilibrando eventualmente. Assim que chegou no quarto da amiga, agradeceu mentalmente a deitou na cama.  
— Simon, Simon, eu não sabia que você gostada do Raphael — disse Clary rindo. —, na verdade, eu suspeitava, mas agora você precisa sair daqui, agarra aquele homem e me conta tudo depois.  
Simon sorriu sabendo que a amiga não o julgaria, andou pelo instituto e as pessoas ali notaram sua felicidade repentina, mas não ligou para isso apenas continuou andando para fora do local para ir ao encontro de Raphael, entrando no carro, o líder deu partida e fez sua trajetória para o hotel.  
Cegando Raphael disse para Simon esperar ele em seu quarto, que ele só iria fazer algo antes, Simon sem exitar foi ate o quarto do líder e não demorou para que Raphael chegasse.  
— A meu querido Simon. — disse Raphael entrando no quarto e logo em seguida trancando a porta. — Você me provocou tanto essa noite.  
Raphael andou ate as cortinas e as fechando para que a luz do sol não os atrapalhasse.  
— Que esta na hora de retribuir o favor. — disse Raphael desabotoando sua camisa revelando seu peitoral malhado para Simon. —, a noite ainda não acabou, mi amore.  
Simon estava estático e surpreso, não imaginava que isso poderia acontecer, apenas se entregou ao desejo e o calor do momento.


End file.
